1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel triazole derivatives which have antifungal activity and are useful in the treatment of fungal infections in animals, including humans, and as agricultural fungicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EPO application No. 83304614.7, published on Apr. 4, 1984, discloses antifungal 1-aryl-1-perfluoroalkyl-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)ethanols of the formula ##STR3## wherein R is 5-chloropyrid-2-yl- or phenyl optionally substituted with from one to three substituents selected from halo, CF.sub.3, (C.sub.1-4)alkyl or (C.sub.1-4)alkoxy; and n is 0 or an integer from 1 to 5.